


The Templar's Secret

by UndeniablyAries



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Development, Denial of Feelings, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Mostly just romance and sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rating: M, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeniablyAries/pseuds/UndeniablyAries
Summary: After Cullen accidentally walks in on the Inquisitor and Dorian in a rather intimate position, he finds himself plagued by memories of the incident. It brings up questions about himself that he'd rather not know the answer to. Meanwhile, his lust for the Inquisitor only grows.I own nothing from the Dragon Age series, nor Inquisition. I'm just a nerdy fan of the games who is sometimes infuriated with the Templars, though Cullen has grown on me. Enjoy. ~Aries
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan, Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 14





	The Templar's Secret

What he saw that day was a mistake.

Just an unfortunate mistake.

Inquisitor Trevelyan was simply letting off a bit of steam. Tensions were high all around with the recent occupation of Skyhold and trying to get everything organized here, and the Inquisitor seemed to be under extreme pressure. He was just dealing with it like any man would.

At least, that is what Cullen told himself when he entered the war room and found the Inquisitor in a heated embrace and lip lock with Dorian. He would be incredibly ashamed to admit that he did not immediately back-peddle out of the room at the sight. Instead, he stood there, mouth agape, and watched as the Inquisitor seemed to devour the mage’s lips. Cullen finally moved when he realized that his trousers had grown just a tad too tight after he had been so fixated on the wet noises that their mouths were making, and the soft, pleasured mewls that Dorian let escape him.

Cullen avoided the two of them like the blight itself for the next week or so, but eventually, it happened again. This time, however, Cullen had an even harder time tearing his eyes away from the sight that met him when he entered the war room about two hours after their morning briefing had occurred. So much so, that he was unable to leave until it was far too late.

There was the Inquisitor again, kneeling before Dorian. His trousers were hiked down and he was stroking himself a bit roughly as he expertly swallowed the mage’s cock down. Cullen’s own manhood responded in turn, stiffening almost immediately upon gazing at the sight before him. He held back his own groan at the deprived noises that the Inquisitor was making from his position on the floor.

 _Maker help me,_ Cullen thought, biting down on his lip as Dorian’s hand seemed to slip behind the Inquisitor’s head and catch within the man’s hair.

Had he ever been so intrigued by another person before? Certainly not a man; this was all extremely new to him. The Inquisitor was smaller than him in size and stature, with lengthy, flaxen hair and these bright green eyes that had always seemed to draw Cullen in. He was a very pretty man, Cullen supposed, but that still did not explain why the Templar was suddenly so desperate to have the Inquisitor down on his knees before him instead of the mage.

Dorian had leaned back onto the table, head thrown back and eyes closed, blissfully unaware of Cullen’s intrusion and presence in the room at this time. The Inquisitor gagged slightly, taking all of the mage’s cock directly to the back of his throat and moaning lustfully around it. He suddenly made eye contract with Cullen, and it was as if the whole world around them stopped.

Inquisitor Trevelyan did not stop, much to Cullen’s surprise. To his greater surprise though, the Inquisitor winked at him and raised a hand to take the base of Dorian’s length in his hand and stroke it to the rhythmic bobbing of his head. Cullen bit his lip harder, tasting blood momentarily, in an attempt to stifle whatever aroused noise threated to escape him. He was fortunate at the crescendo of pleasured grunts and moans that Dorian made as a distraction, instead.

“C-Close,” the mage rasped, as the Inquisitor seemed to speed up his movements, purring all around the length of the mage’s cock all while staring directly into Cullen’s eyes.

The room suddenly felt much hotter, and Cullen could feel the sweat beginning to bead at his forehead. He squirmed, feeling the way his trousers were now fully tented and he inwardly screamed at the smirk that the Inquisitor seemed to give him from around Dorian’s length. Of course, the Inquisitor would notice that he was hard for him. Before Cullen could lament any further, Dorian’s voice broke off in a low, throaty moan and the Inquisitor pulled back to accept the mage’s release all in his mouth and over his lips.

Heart thudding wildly from within his chest, Cullen quickly spun and exited the room, not caring at the way the door accidentally slammed on his way out. He hurried up the hallway and ducked into a small alcove. Fortunately, there weren’t nearly as many bodies around today as there usually was. Not even any servant busybodies rushing to clean or move things around. Cullen took this moment of peace to just breathe deeply in a frantic attempt to calm himself down. His wicked thoughts of painting the Inquisitor’s lovely lips with his own release were severely infringing on his abilities to think rationally and still himself, however. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he did not hear the door to the war room open and close from further up the hallway, nor the footsteps that softly padded in his direction. It was not until a low, familiar voice spoke up that the Templar was finally snapped out of his stupor and he jumped slightly in shock.

“I thought I’d find you around here,” the Inquisitor’s voice was laced with a lighthearted undertone. “They usually don’t run off too far when they see something like that.”

“Inquisitor Trevelyan,” Cullen weakly managed to say, straightening himself up as the blond man before him tucked himself into the alcove, much too close for the Templar’s liking. “I-I can explain. What I saw…I mean, what happened—”

“Save it, Cullen,” the Inquisitor quickly waved him off. “We all know what happened and what you saw. It’s fine. I’m not here to berate you, nor am I here to attempt to threaten you into keeping quiet about it.”

Cullen blinked in wonder.

“You’re not?” He mouthed, and the Inquisitor shook his head before smiling impishly.

“Though, I have to say, Cullen,” he began. “You looked as though you were rather interested in what was happening back there.”

Just at the thought of that memory, Cullen felt the blood rush straight to his groin and he flushed heavily, shaking his head furiously.

“No,” he fired back. “I was just startled and not expecting to see you.”

“But you stayed to watch Dorian come all over my face,” the Inquisitor crassly replied, pushing a bit closer to the Templar, who writhed in place and let out a steady breath. “I also know that this isn’t the first time you’ve caught me, nor will it be the last.”

Cullen said nothing, tensing slightly when he felt the Inquisitor’s chest brush up against his own.

“Is it me?” Trevelyan probed, boldly smirking at the taller man. “Or is it Dorian? Or is it the both of us together? Hm? Which is it you prefer?”

“I don’t—” Cullen breathed, cheeks burning at the question.

In truth, the Templar had no idea. He assumed it was the Inquisitor that he was suddenly so attracted to. That mage was obviously trouble and infuriating, as well. That did not negate the fact that the mage was also incredibly handsome in his own arcane way. It was something that Cullen knew nothing about, and he believed that perhaps it was the mystery that was so striking. However, seeing those two men together stirred something within him that he could not explain. As he pondered this for a moment, the Inquisitor’s hand strayed to his face that still felt flushed warm and a bit sweaty. “

Are you unwell, Cullen?” He asked. “Is there something I could do for you?”

He emphasized this by pushing his hips up against the Templar’s and Cullen was unable to bite back the groan that slipped from his throat in response. Every hair on his arms seemed to stand at attention and he shivered at the feeling of the Inquisitor’s still-hard cock pressing into his thigh.

“Are you with Dorian?” Cullen finally managed to spit out, holding his breath as he felt the Inquisitor shift suddenly to line himself up with Cullen’s rapidly growing length.

“If I were, do you think I’d be here trying to rut against you like a dog?” Trevelyan pointedly said, and Cullen’s eyes widened a bit in surprise. “No, I am not with Dorian, as you say. He has some commitment issues. What we do is all in the name of fun. Nothing more, nothing less.”

When the Inquisitor’s cock pushed up against Cullen’s, a jolt shot through the Templar that made him gasp out and grip the man before him suddenly by the shoulders. Was it to haul him closer and continue? Or was it to stop before they went too far? Cullen had no idea, and the realization that he was likely willing to let the Inquisitor grind on him like this in public absolutely terrified him.

“I-Inquisitor Trevelyan,” Cullen lowly groaned. “We can’t. Not like this. Not here.”

He was struggling to speak in a coherent manner, but also mostly because he did not wholly believe his own words. He was perfectly prepared to do this here and now with the Inquisitor. His better judgment prevented him from thrusting back into the man before him currently.

“Cullen,” Trevelyan spoke quietly, staring up at the Templar through half-lidded eyes. “Do you want me?”

Cullen’s heart skipped from within his chest and he exhaled a deep breath as if it had been punched out of him. That answer was fairly obvious.

“By the Maker, I do,” Cullen replied, voice straining as he shook his head. “But we can’t do this. You’re the Inquisitor and I’m your military advisor. It would be so inappropriate.”

“Nobody will know but us,” the Inquisitor responded, breath ghosting slightly against Cullen’s throat. The man squirmed against him, and the Inquisitor smiled at this.

“Cullen, I want you so badly right now,” he whispered, pressing his lips chastely to the Templar’s neck. “You can have me however you’d like.”

The Templar actually panted at this, arms winding around the smaller man and staring at him in a mad, pleading sort of way.

“We have to go somewhere else,” his voice insisted in a hushed tone as he surrendered to the sheer desire that had been threatening him all along. “We cannot get caught like this.”

The Inquisitor grinned, incredibly pleased at that response before he answered.

“My room, then. Let’s go.”


End file.
